Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!
Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi! is an anime series short with the main characters Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia who are hosting this program. It is segmented together with Shugo Chara! Party!. The mini series takes place at the Royal Garden and is focoused on the Guardian Characters' adventures. The animation is more pixellated and in some episodes, some non human objects are given some facial expressions which can be usually seen on the clouds as they float by. Mini Episode List Episode 103.1: "Introductions! Ran, Miki, and Su first introduce themselves to the audience, but the problem was each of them want to stand out more than the others. They started to quarrel upon one another until Dia appears and stops the fight. Ran, Miki, and Su apologize and want to start over again along with Dia in the group. Dia agrees and mentions to them that their friends in the audience are already here, which Ran, Miki, and Su started to huddle all at once in panic to get in front. Dia then stands out towards the people and greets them in smiles. Episode 103.2: "Dia and the Flower. Dia was walking outside of the Royal Garden until she sees a flower land in front of her. She picks it up and wears it on her dress thinking that the others might see the flower on her. In the Royal Garden, Ran, Miki, and Su were doing some group poses as Dia enters. They were happily asking her if she wanted to play with them. Dia felt sad that they did not notice the flower, so she left the Royal Garden sitting on a cloud in the sky. As the others were busy planning on their posing styles, they notice that Dia was not there with them and went to look for her. Ran, Miki, and Su then find the flower that Dia was wearing and soon found her sitting on a cloud. Dia was surprised that they already knew that she was wearing the flower all along. Miki had a good inspired idea as she attaches the flower on Dia's head. Ran and Su were astounded of her new style. Dia thanks everyone as Ran, Miki, and Su suggests that they should put more flowers on her to make her look more beautiful. They instead put too many flowers on her, which makes Dia a bit mad at them. Episode 104.1: "Hide and Seek! Ran, Miki, and Su have all decided to play Hide and Seek today. Miki was chosen to become the seeker as she was asking them why she became the seeker. But she does not care about it on any other way. She started counting to ten then asked Ran and Su if they were ready as they replied that they were not settled yet. Miki repeats the same question until Ran and Su were set in their hiding spots. Miki started searching for them and stumbles upon a miniature tree house playground in the grassy, forest-like area. She immediately searched every bit of hiding places in the tree house playground until she finds Ran hiding behind a baseball on top of the double stack boxes with facial drawings. Miki then started to look for Su, but she appeared behind a potted plant nearby saying "I am right here." Miki looked over there but she was not there. Su moves everywhere quickly in the tree house playground as Miki fo llowed in pursuit. Later, Miki became exhausted and finally given up of the game, which Su appears guessing she had won. Ran congratulates her and tells her that she thinks that she appears from one place to another like a professsional. Miki says along with Ran that she thinks that she has more than one of herself, which Su says that she does. She reveals that she has three of herself where two more appeared behind her as Miki screams in shock. Miki woken up from her bed in the Royal Garden and says that it was all a dream, unaware that Su's eyes perked into stars saying "Desu." Episode 104.2: "Hide and Seek! Continued. Miki was talking to Ran about her dream that Su multiplied into three of herself. Ran was surprised and did not know about it. Suddenly, Su came along and was asking them of what they were talking about. Ran explained the situation from Miki's story to her. Su thinks over for a mome nt upon that story and reveals herself that she has five now, which four more appeared behind her. Miki was shocked even more and climbed into a nearby tree in fright. Ran asks Su how did she did that, which Su explained in conclusion that she will start to multiply when someone waters her. Dia appears out from nowhere with a watering can then started pouring water on her in result of more Sus appearing before them. Miki screams in terror of seeing the horror of a hundred Sus. She soon woke up again in her bed at the Royal Garden, alongside with Su. Ran came up to her asking of what was wrong. Miki replies that it was nothing until she sees Su's bed empty, which Miki was surprised. Dia appears before them and forecast that the sky is about to rain as Miki realized of what will happen next. Her horrorified dream about Su had come true as Su standing outside of the Royal Garden is starting to multiply herself under the rain. Miki screamed endlessly in terror once more. Episode 105.1: "Change! :Ran, Miki, and Su are floating outside in town. Since today is nice, the three are relaxing. Ran and Miki stop to see Kiseki floating in an opposite direction admiring the pleasant state he's in. Su and Kiseki don't notice one another even after Ran and Miki yell "Watch out!" The collision of heads results in them swapping bodies. After the change in Speech Patterns; Kiseki, now in Su's body tries to revert back to normal. Su, in Kiseki's body, doesn't want to, out of fear that she'll be hurt. After a chance, Miki decides to push Ran into the fray. This results in Ran and Su/Kiseki getting switched. Miki calculates that bumping heads switches bodies. All three try to switch back, they hit Miki and a cat in the process. Ran, Su, and Kiseki have returned to normal. Miki and the cat, however, swapped bodies. Episode 105.1: "Shugo Bomber! Part 1! Ran, Miki, and Dia are upset over the fact that X-Eggs keep coming. Su hears them and, having studied the Super Sentai series, comes up with an idea. Ran, Miki, and Dia form Shugo Bomber, a warrio r trio formed to combat the X-Egg Empire. The three find their way to Shugo base, where Comissioner Su gives them the rundown of positions and their mission (Ran is Shugo Fire, Miki is Shugo Aqua, and Dia is Shugo Thunder). With only Dia into it, the team is formed up and they set out. Su entrusts them to fight the Empire. Ran and Miki panic once the To be Continued sign is shown and it changes to "See you again!" Episode 106.1: "Kiseki's Crown! Kiseki wakes up from a nap to find that his crown is missing! He believes someone stole it; but Ran, Miki, and Su deny having the crown or stealing it. After noticing he looks off without it, Miki gets the idea of making a new crown for Kiseki. Ran makes an extravagant crown, but Kiseki says that it misses a Kingly quality. Su makes a crown similar to Kiseki's, but with conviences stored in it. He says it's too heavy and ruins his dignity before falling over. Miki makes a Japanese emperor crown, and Kiseki immediately goes for it. Su notes that the outfit is too Western and they change his clothes. Pepe comes by with the crown he dropped, and notes his outfit is lame. The three go off before Kiseki can chase them. The rider, however, cannot stop his horse. Episode 106.2: "Shugo Bomber! Part 2! Comissioner Su has come up with the catchphrase "Bombger" despite the fact that Ran and Miki are trying to talk her into listening to them. The four try to use the word, but Ran and Miki refuse. Su gets upset about this, saying she is trying to help. Dia notes that she has been watching her make her base from in her egg to cheer her up. The two apologize for not noting this, and reluctantly agree to say it. The bonds are fortified and they once again set out. Again, Ran and Miki panic once the "To be continued" sign comes up, and it changes to "See you again!" Episode 107.1: "She Just Can't Stop! Miki walks outside after waking up in the morning and Su greets her. Ran greets the two, but she's running all over the place. Miki asks her to stop, but she got so wrapped up in running that she can't stop. The remaining two think of the PSR plan (Perfect Plan to Somehow Stop Ran from Running). The first attempt didn't work seeing as how Ran jumped over a padded wall like an athlete. The second attempt utilizes a rubber band, but the girls get dragged along for a ride after Ran runs into it and stretches it. The third plan using the banana peel nearly works, but she can't stop even after slipping. Pepe comes by and sees Ran's situation. After the girls explain, Pepe gets an idea. Ran sees a Finish line up ahead and sprints for it. This turns out to be Pepe's idea of making her stop, and Ran cheers as she believes she won first place. Episode 107.2: "Place a Crab in the Sout h-Southwest. To Ran, Su, and Dia's surprise, they see a crab! To their relief, the crab is very small. The crab moves and the three see a daruma. Looking around, they see drawings of a sun and a moon. Su sees a paper and reads it. "Place a crab in the south-southwest. Place a daruma in the north-northwest. A moon in the east and a sun in the west." Dia and Su deduce that this is the recreation of a suspense drama, and that people will begin disappearing after reading this. Ran tries to assure them it won't happen, but Dia points out Miki is missing! The three think they're next, but Miki shows up and tells them that the written dialogue was an incantation for a spell to attract guys you love. Because Miki wanted to attract Kiseki, a prideful chara, she placed a crab in the south-southwest. To attract Rhythm, a cheerful chara, she placed a daruma in the north-northwest. The moon and sun boosts artistic talent and style, respectively. Kiseki comes by and asks what they're up to, only for the crab to cling onto his cape. As he flies about in frustration, Miki laments about this. Ran remarks that the spell didn't work. Episode 108.1: "Miki's Labratory-Part 1! Professor Miki welcomes her two assistants, Ran and Su, to her labratory. Miki has made a potion that makes someone invisible. After Ran and Su debate on the name, Miki asks for one of the two to test the potion, but her assistants back out. The two manage to goad her into doing it, and the potion proves a success...except her head is still visible. Her butt istants laugh at her and leave and she gets angry about this. Episode 108.2: "Miki's Labratory-Part 2! Professor Miki once again welcomes her two assistants to her labratory. She has updated the invisibility potion. After Ran and Su remind her what happened last time, Miki mentions she made extras of the potion and drinks one down. Sure enough, she disappears fully and becomes invisible. The three can't figure out where one another is, and Su makes a disguise for Miki to wear while she's invisible. The assistants drink the potion and turn invisible, but they can't see where they are. Dia explains that while the potion made them invisible, it also blocked view of their surroundings. The potion begins to wear off on Miki and the two assistants laugh at her again and leave. Episode 109.1: "Kusukusu Can't Laugh! Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are playing hide and seek. Kusukusu is feeling down, and when Ran, Miki, and Su find her, they find out she is not her usual self. Ran tries the "Bala-balance" pose, but it doesn't work and they find out she can't laugh. The three tries to cheer her up and make her laugh. Ran tries the banana peel gag, but that doesn't work. Miki makes a funny picture, but Kusukusu won't laugh at that. Su makes a special dish of food that will make her laugh, but she doesn't like it. Dia, who was still hiding, suddenly pops up, surprising the group. The shock made Kusukusu's hiccups go away, and she's back to her energetic self. She explains that she could n't laugh at their antics because she had the hiccups. She begins laughing again, but she can't stop due to holding it all in. Episode 109.2: "Shugo Bomber-Part 3! Shugo Killer Yoru comes into play, and Comissioner Su explains he is part of the X-Egg Empire. Su thanks Yoru by giving him snacks, and explains the backstory behind the rivalry. Yoru was Ran's closest friend, but he got bathed in dark energy and became part of the empire. Miki explains that Su made that up, but Su is too involved. Yoru makes a mess of the Base and the Comissioner tells Shugo Fire to stop him. Yoru offers his snacks to Ran and both start eating. With friendship rekindled, Yoru joins the team as Shugo Iron. The "To Be Continued" sign comes up, and Miki remarks that it may not end as the sign changes to "See You Again!". Episode 110.1: "The Golden Pacifier! Ran, Miki, Su, and Pepe are looking up at the sky, wondering what game they should play. After Pepe suggests they pretend to be babies, the trio realize Pepe has not taken her pacifier out. The trio wonder what her mouth would look like, and she makes a fuss about it, accidentally spitting out her pacifier in the process. It lands in the lake, and the girls still can't see Pepe's mouth due to having a surgeon's mask. Dia suddenly comes up and asks if she dropped a golden pacifier or a normal one. Pepe answers the normal one and she gets the gold one. She dislikes the pacifier and puropsely spits it into the water. Dia dislikes the fact that she spat it out on purpose and decends with both. Pepe chases them both for this. Episode 110.2: "The Twin Guardian Characters? Temari is over at the Royal Garden arranging flowers while Rhythm relaxes. Ran, Miki, and Su are having tea and Ran brings up the fact that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are "twins". They ask if Rhythm and Temari are twins as well. Rhythm almost brings up the fact that they aren't twins, but is stopped by Temari. When the three asks what they're whispering about, both nervously reply "nothing". More tests are done, like Rock-paper-scissors, to prove they are twins. When Su asks if they can dance in sync, using oriental music and rap music, they easily prove they are twins. Dia, however, mentions that two Guardian Characters don't have to have twins as they're owners to be twins and the four leave. Temari and Rhythm breathe a sigh of relief and mention that their efforts were for nothing. Episode 111.1: "Ran's Pressure Points? Ran greets everyone while bouncing on a trampoline. When she gets off, she sees Miki, Su, and Dia reading. She asks if they're okay, they reply they're fine and that she's too hyper. Ran tries to get everyone riled up, but she freezes in place due to pain. Miki tries to get Ran to stop moving so she could relax her arm. Dia suggests they apply pressure points to her arm. Dia presses a pressure point; she can move her arm again, but she can only move slowly. Dia presses different points for different results. In the end, she returned to what she was before. Su remarks that it's best to have her arm heal naturally, but Ran doesn't want to wait. All three hit all of her pressure points at once, and she rockets up to outer space. This has cured Ran, and as she cheers, she falls back to Earth. Episode 111.2: "A New Guardian Character? Ran, Miki, Su, and Kusukusu go to meet a new Guardian Character. The problem is, their new friend won't laugh. They take her to a teruterubozu and tell her they tricked her. Kusukusu is fooled, however, and the girls try to tell her about one. Kusukusu tries to make the fake ghost laugh. Nothing works, and that evening, Su apologizes and Ran tries to explain. The ghost starts to giggle evilly and Kusukusu flies off in joy. "Good little girls shouldn't play pranks," the ghost warns. All three apologize and fly off. The voice of the ghost was revealed to be Dia pulling the string of the ghost, who giggles. Episode 112.1: "Yoru's Pranks Yoru calls Kiseki over to show him that he has a new throne for him. Kiseki makes himself comfortable and Yoru goes off. Yoru pranked him by putting rubber glue on his seat, and now Kiseki can't unstick himself. While Ran is walking, she falls into a pothole created by Yoru. He squirts the paint on Miki through a rubber hose. While Su is cleaning her base, she finds ink on her cloth. Ran, Miki, Su, and Kiseki chase after Yoru, who chases them back rolling on a pink ball. During a later chase, Yoru breaks his egg. Feeling sorry for him, the quartet fix it. One look at the egg, and he yells: "How'd it turn out like this-nya?!" Episode 112.2: "The Ghost of the Royal Garden Temari begins tonight with a scenario: a mysterious hole has appeared in the Royal Garden. Night after night, a myste rious moan can be heard from the hole. Temari is outside with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia at the hole. Miki doesn't believe it, but she volunteers to go and exorcise it, anyway. Inside the hole, they hear the ghostly moan as they walk down. They come to a stop near a shrub, the moans get louder. Miki pulls the shrub away...to reveal El! The moans were her crying. El explains to Dia that she ran away due to Il's teasing. A spirit of a scared Miki floats into the night sky. Episode 113.1: "Yodel-ay-ee-hooo!! Ran, Miki, Su, and Kise ki hike up a mountain. Finally at the peak, Kiseki puts a flag on the mountain. Ran, Miki, and Su catch up , and Ran tells Kiseki he's way too into this. Kiseki laughs in pride and his laugh echoes. Ran, Miki, and Su try a yodel, and it echoes. Kiseki at first doesn't want to try, but he lets his dignity down and yodels. Sure enough it echoes. Someone yells "dummy!" and it echoes, it's Il and El, who have climbed another mountain. A shouting contest ensues, with the four the victors. El's feelings get through to the mountains and they all yell "Love!". Episode 113.2: "Shugo Bomber - Part 4! The Shugo Base got destroyed in an attack by the X Eggs. After Ran finds Dia, the Comissioner appears, along with a reconstructed base. Shugo Aqua is also Miki, one of the scientists in the Shugo Bomber science division. Ran wonders what's the meaning of this, and Miki prior asked Su if she could take the role of a scientist. She also constructed new suits for the team, which have antenna on them. Su once again sends them off, and Ran yells at Miki for being a traitor. Episode 114.1: "It's a Yoru Christmas Yoru is outside relaxing tonight. In the Royal Garden; Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia decorate a tree. Yoru scolds them for having fun, and Miki tells him to quit being a grinch and help out. Yoru ruins the tree, and Su scolds him, saying that he won't get on Santa's nice list if he keeps up his behavior. He tries to be prideful, saying he doesn't care if Santa's watching and leaves. Yoru sees litter as he goes by and puts it in the trash. He later finds other garbage and picks it up. Yoru tries to be stubborn and says that he's doing this because he's sucking up to Santa. He later sees Santa riding in his sleigh in the night sky and it begins to snow. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia come out and apologize to him for being mean and invite him to a Christmas party at the Royal Garden. Yoru tries to tell them that he saw Santa and that the snow came from him, but they don't believe him. He goes to the party anyway and the snowflakes make a "to be continued" sign in the sky. Episode 114.2: The Christmas Cake's in Trouble? At the Christmas Party, all the Guardian characters look at their cake in splendor. Dia comments that Amu and the others made the cake to enjoy it. Yoru suddenly dives into the cake after the prayers and he even eats the candy figurines. Su gets angry at this and says that ruining the cake is not allowed. Ran suggests that he get out of there and apologize, but he's stuck. Later the group enjoys tea. Yoru wants some, but he still can't get out and he's too full. Episode 115.1: Shugo Chara Televison Shopping! Pepe asks if everyone is doing well. Then Rhythm says,"Yay!" While KusuKusu giggles. Pepe introduces the item which they are gonna produce which was a little duck for training the muscles which are hard to reach then Rhythm rides with Pepe causing them to crash. While the second was a tightrope that ends up Pepe and Rhythm getting hurt. The last item was an annoying Rhythm and a giggling KusuKusu,because of that,Miki wanted to order that surprised Ran and Su. Category:Episodes